Wish Upon A Star
by Cherry Blossom Fox
Summary: HOWLxSOPHIE, JUSTINxOC ummm and whatever couples I decide to throw in there. This is pretty much going to go on as long as I can. Suliman needs an apprentice so what happens when the King's niece comes into town? Will she become between Howl and Sophie or
1. Heen's Report

Disclaimer: Dudes, I know I don't own Howl's Moving Castle soo yeah! But too bad huh? That would be sooo awesome if I did 'cause that means I'd be chillin' with Miyazaki-san and that would be so kick fox! Yo! But umm, yeah, but that means all of ya'll couldn't hang with him...

Howl: My dear fox, why are you trying to claim what is rightfully mine?

Cherry Blossom Fox: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HOWL!

_jumps on howl, strangling him accidentally_

Cherry Blossom Fox: OHHH i'm sorry howl. I love you!

Howl: can't...breath...

Cherry Blossom Fox: ok then, i guess on to the story we go... hope you guys like it! sorry it's sooo short, but it is only the first chapter and i am nervous it will suck sooooo...yeah! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1- Heen's Report

As the sun started to set behind the multiple towers surrounding the kingdom's prized atrium, an older woman sits among the plants that she had worked so hard on to grow. A sly smile played upon her graceful lips as she thought that this wasn't exactly true. She had made her young blonde servants do all of the work, with, of course, a little magic to help them out. As she stared out at the sky past the magnificent glass walls, the slight sound of footsteps could be heard to the right of her.

"Suliman, I need a favor from you. Oh! Excuse me from disturbing you."

"Not at all your majesty. What is it that I can do for you?"

The great king cleared his throat and began twirling the end of his thick mustache.

"Well, not to be rude mind you, but none of us are getting any younger and I notice you are absent of an apprentice to take your place. If you don't mind my asking you, do you have someone in mind to succeed you?"

The king gave a light but nervous smile as he waited patiently for the elderly woman to answer his inquiry. Suliman, on the other hand, had no idea what her answer would be. She had always intended Howl to be the one to succeed her, but as things turned out, she no longer controlled the young man's life anymore. He had a life of his own now with his true love always by his side. This little situation did put a slight cramp in her plans.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I have no one in mind. Why are you so curious about my succession sire? You have never been curious about it before."

Suliman gave the king a raised eyebrow as he once again cleared his throat in preparation to speak his mind to his great witch.

"Well, it seems as of late, my sister, you remember her of course, has left me in the care of her young daughter who already seems to be taking an extreme interest in magic. She seems to know basic spells and I would be greatly pleased if you would consider taking her under your wing, sort of speak."

The king gave a hopeful gaze down at the witch as her lips played into that sly smile of hers.

Suliman brought her right hand up under her chin and began to tap as if she was playfully considering her king's suggestion.

"This is all quite a bit to consider sire. You will of course understand if I may have some time to consider your generous offer?"

"Oh yes, of course! Take your time with your decision but please consider it. This seems to be a very good opportunity for you to finally have an apprentice again. Please be aware of that fact Suliman."

"Yes, thank you your majesty."

Suliman gave a slight bow with her head as the king gave her a very pleased smile and waved to her as he exited back through the path between the great plants and flowers.

_Sigh…. Is this really what its come down to? Must I actually consider taking on the King's niece as an apprentice?_

Suliman gazed down at her crystal ball as she noticed a slight disturbance inside the glass orb.

"Heen? So there you are! What have you been up to?"

The old dog in the ball put his giant nose up to the glass and gave a load snort. He then backed up to the side to give his true master a view behind him. What Suliman saw at first surprised her and then made her gaze soften at the scene playing before her old but ever watchful eyes.

There, within the glass orb, was her ex-apprentice sitting on the grass of his newly added courtyard with a content look on his face as he gazed at a young woman with silver hair sitting across from him in a very proper manner. A child with reddish-brown hair ran across the scene chasing after a ball. The entire scene looked to be so happy and carefree as she gazed down at to what her faithful companion was showing her.

The dog then turned his face back toward the woman and gave a few of his hoarse sounding barks.

"Yes, I do suppose he is happy now."

Heen gave a few more wheezing noises and wagged his tail.

"No, I'm not mad at you for not coming back right away. If you wish, you may stay with them as long as you like. Just keep me updated with Howl. I want to know if that boy is up to something. People just don't change in a single instant. Especially that boy."

The picture of the old dog faded away into a light mist until the orb was clear once again.

Suliman continued to stare at the ball well after there was nothing to spy on anymore. With a sigh and a rub to her forehead she had decided on her answer.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting any younger."


	2. Unfortunate Circumstances

Disclaimer: So, yet again, I must announce my ever sad truth of the fact that I DO NOT OWN HMC!!! I only fantasize that I do from time to time! XD

Howl: Oh my dear, sweet fox, however do you survive your life of solitude and sadness?

CBF: But Howl, I'm not alone…I have a boyfriend…and a dog!

hugs squishy till he explodes

CBF: NNOOOO SQUISHY!!!!!

Howl: And what did I just say?

CBF: crying hysterically I….WANT…MY….SQUISHY!!!

Howl: Oh fine, since I can't stand to see a woman cry…

magically brings squishy back to life

Howl: There, happy now?

CBF: OH YES!!! Thank you soooo much Howl!!

squeezes Howl till he explodes too

CBF: Hmmm maybe I should stop squeezing so hard?

Squishy: ARFF!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Circumstances

On a brisk and quiet morning in the countryside, sat a giant of a contraption over looking a quaint little lake. Inside the belly of this monstrous thing, a young woman was going about her daily chores. It was what she did, even though there was really no need for her to do such frivolous things anymore. As she wandered into the next room to be cleaned, a handsome, and slightly over zealous young man decided to have a sneak peak at what his new found lover was up to. Unbeknownst to her, he wasn't only watching her, he was staring. He had found it quite difficult to not stare ever since he had discovered what he truly felt for the woman.

As the little kuku clock on the wall chimed in tune to the current time, it brought the dark-haired man out of his daydream. He then realized that she was totally unaware of his presence. Slightly sad over that fact, he decided to make himself known.

"Good morning love." He said in a peppy voice, making sure to grab her attention.

"HOWL!!!sigh Oh, dear, you startled me. Do you mind? I'm trying to work in here!" she said with a slight frown on her face. The man had caught her off guard and his sudden outburst startled her.

"Not at all, my delicate flower. You just keep to your cleaning. I am only just watching you. Unless you have other ventures on your mind?" he boldly declared as he glanced at her plush and very comfortable four post canopy bed.

"HOWL!!" a light blush creeping unto her face, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. There is much to do around the house and I'm afraid I have no time to be wooed by you."

Howl was very disappointed indeed, but as she said it, he noticed the nervous twist of her hands as she grasped her skirt, a habit she had developed that she occasionally did when the young woman was saying one thing, but thinking of another. This, in turn, gave Howl an idea.

As she continued to stare at the ground below her, he stealthily made his way over to stand right before his beloved.

Howl grasped Sophie's chin in the tip of his index and thumb, and in one fluid motion, lifted her head up to gaze into her eyes.

"umm howl, what are you doing?" she said in barely a whisper, "I need to get back to work."

"Nonsense, Markl and Heen are out in the market place, Calcifer is off causing trouble, and our little old witch has been missing for nearly a month now. I think that this is a perfect opportunity to have some quality time together. Don't you?"

But before Sophie could answer with what was bound to be a rebuttal, her lips were captured in a soft, but very heated kiss.

Sophie's eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden action, but quickly melted away and as her knees grew weak with each passing second, into the arms of her captor she fell.

Her lips began to gently push back against his, begging for more. Howl could only react with great enthusiasm as she did this simple, yet lustful action. He began to coil his long and slender arms around his lovely, little woman, and as he did so began to notice a slight disturbance.

"ah-hem Excuse me you two, but have you seen Calcifer?"

Before Markl could even finish his sentence, the two lovers pulled apart faster than you could say 'Racy Scene in Progress'!

A quite flustered little boy, stood just outside of the bedroom door, embarrassed at the scene he had just witnessed. As he tried to stay calm as he awaited an answer, the boy noticed a slight maniacal fire burning in Howl's eyes. As he continued to stare, he could only think of one thing…

"_Uh oh. I'm gonna get it now"_

As Sophie finally composed herself well enough to notice the one-sided stare-down unfolding before her, she quickly came to an answer.

"Umm no. I'm sorry Markl, but I haven't seen Cal since last night. Is there something I could help you with?"

"No thanks Sophie. I just needed to ask him something….personal. I'll just wait for his return. Thanks anyway."

Markl quickly turned on his heel and ran down the hallway and around the corner in a reddish-brown and green blur. As the two adults stared after him, one was thinking if she should see what was bothering her son-like figure, while the other could only think about continuing where they had left off before being so rudely interrupted.

Howl turned back to face his lady, and as he began sauntering over in her direction, he suddenly noticed the cold look developing on her usually kind face.

"Howl, stop right there. I need to go back to work. You have distracted me for long enough as it is."

"But honey, we were having such a nice time together. Don't let the fact that my apprentice is back sooner than expected."

Howl tried to muster up the most pathetic excuse for a puppy dog pout you could imagine, but failed in his attempts to presume what he had started.

As he realized that she wasn't going to budge, he slowly turned the other direction and headed for the door. But as he did so, he heard the softest of cooing noises come from behind him.

"Oh, dear? Might you please go see what is wrong with our little Markl while I finish this up?"

"What?!? After he just interrupted our fun, you want me to go talk to him about HIS problems. If you hadn't noticed Sophie, I have a few problems of my own."

As he glanced down to give Sophie the hint that starting something heated and ending it so abruptly wasn't doing him wonders, he received a blush, then a glare, and then a pointed finger going past him and down the hall as a hint to do exactly what she just told him to do, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Defeated in his own element, Howl straightened up, to give himself what little pride he had left a boast, and turned heel to toe as he started across the way to Markl's room.

"I swear that man gets more and more impatient everyday. Can't he just understand that there are things to do around here that magic is simply not any good for?"

As Sophie quickly finished making the bed, cleaning the floor, and grabbing some clothes to take to the wash, she couldn't help but blush as she thought of what might have happened had Markl not disturbed them.

"_I know that we are not kidding ourselves by trying to trick everybody into thinking that we are still chaste, but I was raised proper, and I refuse to be seduced by him whenever he feels like it. I wish he would understand that I want a normal calling first, before we go further into our relationship. I just want to feel slightly more like a normal girl. Lettie gets called on, and she doesn't accept anybody, while I already am __living__ with my intended, but never went thru the whole courtship process. Why can't he be a little more civil, and not so extravagant in everything he does?"_

While Sophie was in deep thought about her life and the lives of those around her, she couldn't help but think, if she had never had that spell cast on her, would Howl and herself still be where they were today? Or perhaps, once he had saved her from those military thugs before her adventures began, would he have come back to call on her, like his reputation described? Leading her on until he finally devoured her heart?

As Sophie absentmindedly hung the clothes out to dry, a bird, singing its sweet yet mournful song as it searched for the rest of its flock, could be heard by any wandering creature for miles around.

* * *

CBF: Thanks for the reviews!! (even though there were only two of you) XP….meany heads….

Thanks again: pyro-witch2…for being my VERY FIRST REVIEWER EVER!!! And to angelraine…for being my second!


End file.
